


RenMasa on Ice

by orphan_account



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Know Anymore, I am so sorry for the title, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ren gets Masato to agree to go ice skating with him, but it doesn't go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FangirlOnIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOnIce/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written because FangirlOnIce wanted a RenMasa fic that was YOI related, so that meant ice skating. melonpanturle just wanted RenMasa so this works for that.
> 
> I didn't edit it and it was rushed and it's trash I am so sorry

It seemed like a good idea, at first. But as soon as Masato was actually on the ice, he became overwhelmed with a sudden fear, quickly and desperately clinging to the wall.

“What are you doing, Hijirikawa?”

Masato could see the skates of the person who skated up next to him.

“I d-don’t think this is a good idea anymore.”

The man next to him let out a sigh, resting a gloved hand on his shoulder.

“You promised me you’d do this, you know. And that you wouldn’t back out.”

The grip on the wall only tightened.

After a second sigh, the hand left his shoulder. “ What am I supposed to do to make you skate? Should I just bribe you with melon bread?”

He could see the other perk up a little at the mention of his favorite food, and after a few seconds, he could hear a whispered response of “only if I get two.”

Ren chuckled. “Alright, you can get two. But that means you actually have to skate now.” The ginger stuck out a hand, indicating that Masato could hold onto it for balance.

Masato wanted to deny it, to tell him that he didn’t need it, but images of himself falling on the ice, rather spectacularly, flooded into his mind. So, reluctantly, he accepted the hand held out to him, shakily standing upright, refusing to make eye contact.

Ren noticed that the tips of the ears of the bluenette next to him had turned pink, likely not just from the cold. He wore a smug grin that the other thankfully couldn’t see, amused by Masato’s response.

They began moving forward, at a snail’s pace, due to how scared the shorter one was. When the taller attempted to start moving just a bit faster, the shorter tripped over his own skates, crashing into Ren. The collision may have saved him from the embarrassment of falling onto his face, but he was more embarrassed, mortified even, to have been caught and saved by Ren. 

Panicking again, he tried to push himself away, only to trip once more and be caught by the same person. By this point, the pink from his ears had spread to his cheeks, too scared to turn and look at the ginger holding him upright.

“There’s no reason to be so afraid. This is just like walking, only you’re wearing different shoes.” 

He didn’t get a response.

A little exasperated, he said “Masato, come on, look at me.”

Still no response.

Suddenly he took a hand and grabbed Masato’s face, pulling it in his direction. It was both gentle and forceful, squishing the younger’s cheeks together, forcing his darker blue eyes to meet the older’s lighter eyes.

“You’re going to be fine, okay? I know you’re capable of doing this. Just calm down.” Ren released his grip, watching as Masato took a deep breath. Before he could even as if he was alright, a hand grabbed his own, darker eyes looking directly into his. They were a mixture of determination and fear. The gaze was held only for a moment, before it was dropped, Masato softly whispering “if you hold onto my hand I should be fine,” barely loud enough to be heard.

At this, Ren became flustered and turned pink, not expecting this from his friend at all. Though the other’s face was turned slightly away from him, he could see that they wore matching shades on their cheeks. Seeing Masato like this caused an idea to form in his mind.

They continued skating around the rink, slowly gaining speed as Masato became more and more comfortable in his skates. Many of the other people in the outdoor rink were in pairs, so the two blended in. The crisp winter air nipped at their exposed skin, their breath fogged up around their faces.

After skating in circles around the rink for nearly half an hour, talking to each other about whatever came to their mind, the idea Ren had thought of earlier came back. He didn’t know quite how to do it, or even if he should. Masato would definitely get mad, and though there were fewer people than there were when they had started, but still a bit more than he would have liked.

Before he could even do anything, Masato slowed to a stop, pulling out his phone to check the time. “It’s getting late, we should go back,” Masato said, putting his phone back in his pocket. Ren just nodded in response, staring blankly out in front of him.

The bluenette tugged at the ginger’s hand, causing him to start gliding on the ice even though he wasn’t moving his feet. It only lasted a few seconds, before Ren, out of the blue, pulled back on Masato’s hand rather harshly. 

The sudden force caused Masato to stumble and fall, landing almost on top of Ren. Startled and a little irritated, Masato glared at Ren, opening his mouth to ask what he was thinking, only to be cut off by lips briefly touching his own.

Left completely speechless, he stared at Ren, who wore a smug grin on his face. “Your face is pink, you know.” His hand flew up to touch his cheek, and he could feel the warmth even through his glove.

The ginger got up, helping the blushing mess onto his feet as well. As they exited the rink, gave the skates back, and put theirs shoes back on, the younger refused to make eye contact. Even as they walked towards a bus stop, he wouldn’t make eye contact.

Sure, Ren had teased him with kisses before, but not quite as suddenly and not in places with so many people. Afraid he’d messed up this time, he gently nudged Masato, hoping to get a response out of him.

“Are you mad at me?”

The response he got was silence.

Ren sighed for a third time that night, running a hand through his hair. “What do you want me to do so you can forgive me?”

Masato stopped walking, looking at the ground in front of him.

“Hijirikawa?”

Suddenly, Masato took a step forward, cupping Ren’s face in his gloved hands, and pressed his lips against Ren’s but harder and longer than when it had been done to him.  
Now he was the one to wear a smug grin as he pulled back, looking at the blushing face of the other.

Ren attempted to open his mouth to say something, but a finger pressed against it silenced him, Masato giving him a playful glance.

“You owe me melon bread now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry
> 
> (if you want me to write something about a ship ((containing only starish members)), leave a comment below with the ship and a prompt and I'll do my best to write it)


End file.
